Dragon Ball A Change Of Fate
by BlackRoseHomura
Summary: Bardock was suppose to die with Planet Vegeta, but this time was different. Frieza blows up Planet Vegeta before Bardock got back to the planet. Bardock crashes on a planet far away. How will Bardock handle this change of fate.
1. Chapter 1 A wrong fate: A warrior's goal

Age 737

Bardock is flying back to planet Vegeta to try, and get people help fight Frieza. However before Bardock could get back home Frieza destroys planet Vegeta, and almost destroys Bardock too. The explosion cause Bardock's pod to shake causing him to hit his head. The explosion also sends his space pod of course. He crash on a planet a hundred thousand miles away from planet Vegeta. A month after the event Bardock walks up lying on a metal table. A doctor see him awake, and rushes over to Bardock. "Hello stranger I see your finally awake." said the doctor. "Where am I, and how long I've been out?" asked Bardock. "Your on Planet Shinoko(shi-no-ko) stranger. You crashed here a month ago we started to treating your wounds, but there no where's near healed." said the doctor. The look at each other in silence, but are interrupted by a local guard. The guard walks up to Bardock with a sword out pointed a Bardock's throat. "State your business here saiyan. If Frieza sent you tell me to leave us alone unless he wants to die." said the guard. Bardock smirks, grabs the guard's sword, breaks it, and says "Frieza just destroyed my planet I don't work for him. He killed my comrades before that too. The explosion probably threw my ship out of control, and sent me here, so you can calm down I'm not an enemy." said Bardock. The doctor, and the guard are both relieved. "Alright then will fix your ship get you all patched up then we'll send you on your way." said the doctor. "Thanks doc I think I should be healed up in a few months, but I don't know where I'm going to go." said Bardock. The doctor starts to talk about Bardock's injury's, but Bardock sees a vision. He sees his son on a planet, and sees someone green call it Earth. "Bardock... Bardock." said the doctor as Bardock came to. "Did you hear me your ship needs three months for repairs, and you need at least six months to fully heal." said the doctor. "I'm heading to Earth in four months that's plenty of time to heal." said Bardock. The doctor looks at him, and agrees sarcastically.  
Four months later most of Bardock's wound are healed, and his space pod is fix. Bardock in his repaired saiyan armor, and the doctor are outside near Bardock's pod. "Alright doc I'm head off now. My body is almost fully healed." said Bardock. The doctor nods in agreement, but before Bardock could leave a local guard who trained with Bardock rushes out a building towards Bardock. "Bardock we just got word Frieza knows your still alive, and has placed a bounty on your head for who ever brings him over head." said the guard out of breathe. "I figured as much, so I'm going to stop a some Planet's under Frieza's control before I head to Earth." said Bardock smiling. "Thats not all the other remaining saiyan's Nappa, prince Vegeta, and Raditz are being held in cells until you show yourself." said the guard. "My son Raditz, the general Nappa, and the prince are still alive. Did the radio frequency say where the cells are?" asked Bardock. "There at Frieza's capital, but they're under heavy guard." said the guard. "I'm heading for them then my son Kakarott is next." said Bardock as he hopped in his pod. Before the pod door closed "I'll be back if I need some help." said Bardock. The shinokians wave good bye to Bardock who sets off toward a planet under Frieza's control. His heads to the planet formerly known as Kanassa. Bardock thinks to himself as his leaving "Kanassa is the closes planet, and it might help to control my power to see the future."  
Two days after he left planet Shinoko he is coming closer to Kanassa he thinks about the visions his had. "So my son is suppose to fight the prince, but where do Raditz, and Nappa come in." Bardock thinks back on the vision during his fight on Planet Meat. "That's right Kakarott fights Nappa, but Raditz I haven't seen him yet. My answers hopefully lie in the ruins of Kanassa." Bardock thinks to himself. Before you could try, and put more pieces together. "This ground base on Kanassa you are unidentified craft turn around or we'll be forced to take action." said over radio. On Kanassa "Cui we need your help there is unidentified craft coming here with a power level of twenty thousand." said one of the soldiers. "A power of twenty thousand that's stronger than my power." said Cui. "We informed lord Frieza he told us it's a malfunction, but to get you." said the solider. "Fine lets head to the docking bay now." said Cui as he started running. "Its only been four months, so none of the old ruins should be touched." Bardock thought as he enter Kanassa's atmosphere. Bardock pod lands down in the docking bay. Twenty soldiers, and Cui the man in charge of the group stood there armed ready to assault who ever was in that pod.


	2. Chap2 Assult on Kanassa: A new discovery

Bardock pod opens, and he speeds out punching two soldiers so hard his hands go through their guts killing them instantly. All the soldiers blast Bardock, but he jumps in the air. He puts his hand, and descends down hitting another soldier with a double axe handle crushing his skull. As the body falls to the ground he kick another soldier in the side of the head causing his eye to fly out his face. He grabs the dead soldier by the arm, and throws him at a group of five soldiers including Cui. He blast at group of six soldiers killing all of them. Six soldier line, and blast Bardock hitting him, but before the blast hit Bardock grabs a dead body to block the blast. The four soldier, and Cui finally get up to see half of the soldiers dead. Bardock vanishes, and appears at one end of the six soldier. He punches the soldier in the cheek causing teeth to fly everywhere. The soldier's dead flies into the five others knocking them to the ground. Bardock rushes over, and clotheslines all four soldiers near Cui. All four heads fall to the ground, and roll to Cui. Cui blast Bardock, but Bardock smacks it to the building behind him destroying it, and everyone inside. The five remaining soldier's get, and blast Bardock in the back. The blast has no effect on him, and he turns around. Cui fires a barrage of Fifty Ki blast at Barock. He also hits at five remaining soldiers killing them. The smoke clears Bardock is no scathy from the attack. He rushes to Cui, sticks his hand in Cui's face, and blast him destroying his head. "That was too easy if this is all Frieza's army has then this will be a piece of cake." said Bardock

He decides to head to the city near where he got his power to see the future. On the way there he has a vision of Ginyu, and himself face to face at Frieza's capital with the other Ginyu force members except for one of them stand off to the side. The vision ends there "So I will fight Ginyu at Frieza's capital this is going to be more challenging than I thought." said Bardock talking to himself again. He see the ruins of the city, and he lands near the ruins of the capitol building. The is missing the top seventy-five percent of it. He walks in the doorway, and see ruins of old furniture. He walks around a bit, but see nothing, but a picture of an old Kanassian General. Bardock puts his hand on the picture. The wall behind the picture is hollow. He takes the picture to see a switch behind it, and he pushes the switch. A secret passage opens, but its pitch black. He holds up his hand, and uses his Ki to create a light source. He starts to walk down the tunnel, and sees drawings on the wall. The drawing depict a story of a Kanassian with the power to see the future going crazy from a seeing everything, and killing himself. The group of drawing show how to transfer from Kanassians to other being. The final group of shows a being learning to control the power, but dying in the end. Under the drawings it says "The power to see the future is gift, and a curse only those who have a great mental discipline can control the power. Those who see to control it for evil will be sircome by a curse." The rest is faded to the point of no return. Bardock walks out the building thinking about the drawings.

"So I need to have a great mental discipline. Maybe the Shinokians know anything about mental discipline. I should try, and find fuel here first. Then next stop to a Frieza's capital to save the other saiyans. Before Bardock could leave the city he has another vision of Frieza, but bigger choking the life out of him, and the other saiyans at his capital dead around him. "No I need to head back to Shinoko instead." said Bardock. He flies back to where he landed, and looks for fuel. He finds enough fuel to power a his ship for a two year travel. "Man am I glad these pods can hold a lot of fuel." says Bardock. Bardock gets in his pod, and heads to Shinoko. A survivor of Bardock assault crawls out the rubble, and use his scouter to contact Zarbon. "Lord Zarbon Planet Kanassa wa just attacked by the rouge saiyan Bardock." said the survivor. "Thanks for the report I'll tell Lord Frieza immediately." said Zarbon.


	3. Chapter 3 Frieza's interrogation

At Frieza's Capital a few minutes after Zarbon got word about Bardock. Frieza's about to leave when Zarbon walks in. He bows to Lord Frieza, and says "Lord Frieza we just got word that the saiyan Bardock just took down Kanassa." said Zarbon. Frieza expression changed from happy to pissed. His tail smacks his hover pod, and says "Dodoria this is all your fault if you only listened to my orders, and killed him." Dodoria gets down, and starts graveling at the bottom of Frieza's pod. "Please forgive me my lord I'll go take care of him right now." said Dodoria. "Good than leave, and if you aren't back in one month with the saiyan alive I'll kill you." said Frieza. Dodoria gets up, and starts running to get to a space pod. "Zarbon come with me to the dungeons, so we can interrogate the prisoners." said Frieza. Zarbon says "Yes Lord Frieza." as Frieza gets out his pod. The two walk over to a circular platform across the room from them. The platform is an elevator, and the two head two floors down to the dungeon. They walk to the first glass door where Raditz is sees Frieza, is ready to fight. Frieza opens the door, and grabs Raditz by the neck. "Listen here saiyan that rogue saiyan is your father. You would be the one out of these other monkeys to know where he is, so tell me now, and I won't have to suffer the conscious." said Frieza. Raditz spits in Frieza face hitting him in his left eye, and says "Go to hell Frieza." Frieza slams him into the wall, and with his right hand start whaling Raditz in the gut with a dozen punches. "This is your last warning tell me now." said Frieza. Raditz coughs up blood it land on the wall next to him. "Fuck you Frieza." said Raditz smiling with blood coming from his mouth. Frieza lets go of Raditz, and hits him with a double axe handle sending to the ground. Raditz face is covered with blood. Frieza walks away, and says "Zarbon make sure he gets medical attention I want to make him suffer more." Zarbon says "Yes Lord Frieza", and calls medical personal.

They close the door behind them, and Zarbon looks back at Raditz. Raditz is flipping him, and Frieza off. "Zarbon you wait here for medical personal. I'm going to take to the general of the monkeys." said Frieza. "Yes Lord Frieza, but what about Vegeta?" asked Zarbon. "Vegeta wouldn't anything about these monkey. Now stop questioning!" ordered Frieza. Zarbon backs up a little. Quivering in fear Zarbon says "Y-yes lord Frieza." Frieza heads across the hall to Nappa's cell. Frieza looks through the glass door to see Nappa sitting down. Frieza opens the door and walks in. "So monkey tell me all you know about the saiyan Bardock." Demanded Frieza. Nappa gravies at Frieza's feet, and says "Bardock was one of the most gifted saiyan in the army. He came back half dead before he'd would ever get healed. His last mission was meat, but he's dead now." said Nappa. "Wrong he's alive, and took down one of my planets." said Frieza furious. "His second son Kakarot was on course for earth. Maybe he's on earth or he could have crash landed on a planet near Vegeta." said Nappa. Frieza starts to smile "Thanks for the info monkey" said Frieza as he walks away. He sees the medical time working on Raditz. "Lock the door when your done." said Frieza to the medical staff. "Zarbon send someone to this planet Earth. Tell them to find this saiyan baby Kakarot." said Frieza. Zarbon rushed off to find someone, and Frieza went on with his day. Zarbon contacted Dodoria, and told him to go planet earth Frieza's orders.

Two days later Bardock lands on Shinoko. "Bardock what are you doing back here?" asked the Shinoko guard. "I went to Kanassa, and it didn't give me anymore info beside that need to mental train to control." said Bardock. "So what's the next plan?" asked a Shinoko doctor. "I don't know I'm just going to get a bit to eat then I'll figure out." said Bardock. Bardock, the guard, and the doctor go get a bit to eat. After the meal "I think I'm going to go to earth to get Kakarot. More then likely Frieza will get word of him, and hunt him down." said Bardock. "Well your space pod is fueled up you should get there as quickly as possible." said the doctor. Bardock says his goodbyes, and leaves to find Kakarot. Two weeks later Bardock wakes up when he enter the Earth's atmosphere. Bardock looks to the side, and sees another pod.


End file.
